User Manuals
by Yuki Kureni the Ninja
Summary: Congrats you are a new owner of a Insert Unit name here! Here's a manual for helping you with your unit
1. SORA

Hi! I'm Rani, owner and founder of K.H.M.I. a.k.a Kingdom Hearts Mega Industries

And I'm here to congratulate you for buying one of our items. Please enjoy and review.

----------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything in it. I only own K.H.M.I! Also I do not own the Disney Characters. Those belong to the Disney Company and family.

----------------------------------------------

**This product is brought to you by: Kingdom Hearts Mega Industries**

_**CONGRATULATIONS! You are now the proud new owner of a SORA! For your own help and keeping SORA in shape please read this manual.**_

**THINGS YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW**

Name: Sora

Age: 14

Race: Human

Height: Who knows?

Weight: It's…AHHHHHHHHHH! –Gets attacked by Keyblade-

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**PUTTING HIM TOGETHER**

You should have gotten a box from K.H.M.I! Don't worry; your SORA is in there. He's just sleeping in there.

Open the box

Put out a cardboard cut out of KAIRI outside the box.

Then wake him up by saying like KAIRI, "Wake up you lazy bum!" He should be awake now

He should jump out. When he finally sees you he'll know that you are his owner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEAT STUFF HE COMES WITH**

Did you spend all your money on stupid stuff? Don't worry SORA comes with some stuff.

Keyblades and stupid wooden sword

Heartless (just a few of each kind)

3 outfits (one including he's wearing when he comes)

Normal human clothes

Pajamas

Worlds along with keyholes and the bosses

Tracker for Keyblades and wooden sword

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**WHAT SORA IS BUILT FOR:**

**Lover: **Are you tired of other people breaking your heart? Then SORA is perfect for you. He will never break your heart unless you don't want to be with him anymore or a KAIRI comes around.

**Body Guard: **He is the wielder of the keyblade so who else would be better for a Body Guard

**Friend: **He's always there for you no matter what. Also if you're down he helps you feel better.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**HOW HE INTERACTS WITH OTHER UNITS**

**RIKU: **Depends. RIKU is both SORA's friend and enemy.

**KAIRI: **REALLY COMPATIBLE! Even though he doesn't admit it, SORA likes KAIRI

**ANSEM: **Who knows? All I have to say is ANSEM turned RIKU against SORA. Sorta.

**WAKKA, SELPHIE, TIDUS:** Compatible

**DONALD:** Mostly compatible they sometimes fight though.

**GOOFY:** Compatible

**JIMINY:** Compatible

**KING MICKEY: **Compatible

**CID, LEON, YUFFIE, AERITH: **Compatible

**EVERYONE IN WONDERLAND: ** It depends on who or what.

**EVERYONE IN THE OLYMPUS COLISEIUM: **Look at Everyone in Wonderland

**EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE IN DEEP JUNGLE: **See everything that says "Everyone in…"

**EVERYONE IN AGRABAH: **See everything that says "Everyone in…"

**EVERYONE IN MONSTRO: **See everything that says "Everyone in…"

**EVERYONE IN ATLANTICA: **See everything that says "Everyone in…"

**EVERYONE IN HALLOWEEN TOWN: **See everything that says "Everyone in…"

**EVERYONE IN NEVERLAND: **See everything that says "Everyone in…"

**EVERYONE IN HUNDRED ACRE WOOD: **See everything that says "Everyone in…"

**EVERYONE IN HOLLOW BASTION: **See everything that says "Everyone in…"

**HEARTLESS: DO NOT MIX! TOTALLY NOT COMPATIBLE!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**TROUBLE SHOOTING AND FAQS:**

Q) I put together my SORA but he has no hair! What should I do?

A) Um…Oh yes! Call your local Authoress or worker for K.H.M.I or if you are one, just write it over. It isn't going to cost a lot.

…………………………………………………………………..

Q) Help I lost the Oathkeeper and the wooden sword!

A) Don't worry, that's what the tracker is for. But if I were you I wouldn't look for that pathetic sword.

…………………………………………………………………..

Q) What do I do if I want the KH 2 addition of SORA?

A) Oh…just request it when you order over the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**WARRANTY:**

**_This states that you can bring your SORA back within 500 seconds of your purchase. However we will be checking for abnormal things that weren't already there._**

PLEASE ENJOY YOUR SORA!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is KAIRI. Please check back soon and please review.


	2. KAIRI

Hi! I'm Rani, owner and founder of K.H.M.I. a.k.a Kingdom Hearts Mega Industries

And I'm here to congratulate you for buying one of our items. Please enjoy and review.

----------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything in it. I only own K.H.M.I! Also I do not own the Disney Characters. Those belong to the Disney Company and family.

----------------------------------------------

**This product is brought to you by: Kingdom Hearts Mega Industries**

**_CONGRATULATIONS! You are now the proud new owner of a KAIRI! For your own help and keeping SORA in shape please read this manual._**

**THINGS YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW**

Name: Kairi

Age: 14

Race: Human/ Princess of the Heart

Height: Who knows?

Weight: I would tell you but I don't want to be attacked

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**PUTTING HER TOGETHER**

You should have gotten a box from K.H.M.I! Don't worry; your KAIRI is in there. She's just sleeping in there.

Open the box

Put out a cardboard cutout of SORA outside the box

Then wake her up by saying like SORA, "Hey KAIRI! It's time to leave for other worlds!" She should be awake now

She should jump out. When she finally sees you she'll know that you are her owner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEAT STUFF SHE COMES WITH**

Did you spend all your money on stupid stuff? Don't worry KAIRI comes with some stuff.

Keyblade to give to SORA

Extra Heart

3 outfits (one including he's wearing when she comes)

Normal human clothes

Pajamas

Worlds along with keyholes and the bosses

Tracker for Keyblade and heart

Picture of SORA

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**WHAT KAIRI IS BUILT FOR:**

**Lover: **Are you tired of other people breaking your heart? Then KAIRI is perfect for you. She will never break your heart unless you don't want to be with her anymore or a SORA comes around.

**Shopper:** As she is a girl and has style she is a perfect shopper.

**Friend:** She's always there for you no matter what. Also if you're down she helps you feel better.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**HOW SHE INTERACTS WITH OTHER UNITS**

**RIKU: **Depends. RIKU does have a crush on KAIRI. Just sayin'.

**SORA: **REALLY COMPATIBLE! Even though she doesn't admit it, KAIRI likes SORA

**ANSEM: **Who knows? All I have to say is that he is also from Hollow Bastion.

**WAKKA, SELPHIE, and TIDUS:** Compatible, I think

**DONALD:** Compatible?

**GOOFY:** Compatible?

**JIMINY:** Compatible?

**KING MICKEY: **Compatible?

**CID, LEON, YUFFIE, AERITH: **Compatible?

**EVERYONE IN WONDERLAND: ** It depends on who or what.

**EVERYONE IN THE OLYMPUS COLISEIUM: **Look at Everyone in Wonderland

**EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE IN DEEP JUNGLE: **See everything that says "Everyone in…"

**EVERYONE IN AGRABAH: **See everything that says "Everyone in…"

**EVERYONE IN MONSTRO: **See everything that says "Everyone in…"

**EVERYONE IN ATLANTICA: **See everything that says "Everyone in…"

**EVERYONE IN HALLOWEEN TOWN: **See everything that says "Everyone in…"

**EVERYONE IN NEVERLAND: **See everything that says "Everyone in…"

**EVERYONE IN HUNDRED ACRE WOOD: **See everything that says "Everyone in…"

**EVERYONE IN HOLLOW BASTION: **See everything that says "Everyone in…"

**HEARTLESS: DO NOT MIX! TOTALLY NOT COMPATIBLE! STOLE KAIRI'S HEART!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**TROUBLE SHOOTING AND FAQS:**

Q) I put together my KAIRI but she has no legs! What should I do?

A) Um…Oh yes! Call your local Authoress or worker for K.H.M.I or if you are one, just write it over. It isn't going to cost a lot.

…………………………………………………………………..

Q) Help I lost the Oathkeeper and the heart

A) Don't worry, that's what the tracker is for. Though you might want to find that extra heart.

…………………………………………………………………..

Q) What do I do if I want the KH 2 addition of KAIRI?

A) Oh…just request it when you order over the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**WARRANTY:**

**_This states that you can bring your KAIRI back within 5 seconds of your purchase. However we will be checking for abnormal things that weren't already there._**

PLEASE ENJOY YOUR KAIRI!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is RIKU. Please check back soon and please review.


	3. RIKU

Hi! I'm Rani, owner and founder of K.H.M.I. a.k.a Kingdom Hearts Mega Industries

And I'm here to congratulate you for buying one of our items. Please enjoy and review.

----------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything in it. I only own K.H.M.I! Also I do not own the Disney Characters. Those belong to the Disney Company and family.

----------------------------------------------

**This product is brought to you by: Kingdom Hearts Mega Industries**

**_CONGRATULATIONS! You are now the proud new owner of a RIKU! For your own help and keeping RIKU in shape please read this manual._**

**THINGS YOU MIGHT WANT TO KNOW**

Name: Riku

Age: 15

Race: Human

Height: Who knows?

Weight: I would tell you but I don't want to get my butt kicked from here to Hong Kong

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**PUTTING HIM TOGETHER**

You should have gotten a box from K.H.M.I! Don't worry; your RIKU is in there. He's just sleeping in there.

Open the box

Put out a cardboard cutout of SORA outside the box

Then wake him up by saying like SORA, "Hey RIKU! I bet I could kick your butt!" He should be awake now

He should jump out. When he finally sees you he'll know that you are his owner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NEAT STUFF HE COMES WITH**

Did you spend all your money on stupid stuff? Don't worry RIKU comes with some stuff.

Keyblade

Wooden Sword

3 outfits (one including he's wearing when he comes)

Normal human clothes

Pajamas

Hair Gel (hey how else is he going to keep his hair all spiky?)

Tracker for Keyblade and wooden sword

Picture of KAIRI

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**WHAT RIKU IS BUILT FOR:**

**Lover: **Are you tired of other people breaking your heart? Then RIKU is perfect for you. He won't break your heart until a KAIRI comes around.

**Body Guard:** RIKU is a great fighter so why not let him protect you

**Friend:** He's always there for you no matter what. Also if you're down he helps you feel better.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**HOW HE INTERACTS WITH OTHER UNITS**

**KAIRI: **Compatible. RIKU does have a small crush on KAIRI.****

**SORA: **Depends. Let's just say that they are both friends and enemies.

**ANSEM: **Who knows? Although ANSEM turned RIKU against SORA. Just saying

**WAKKA, SELPHIE, and TIDUS:** Compatible, I think

**DONALD:** Compatible? But RIKU kinda believes that he replaced him.

**GOOFY:** See DONALD

**KING MICKEY: **Compatible?

**CID, LEON, YUFFIE, AERITH: **Compatible?

**EVERYONE IN MONSTRO: **It depends on who or what.

**EVERYONE IN HOLLOW BASTION: **See EVERYONE IN MONSTRO

**HEARTLESS: DO NOT MIX! TOTALLY NOT COMPATIBLE! MAYBE?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**TROUBLE SHOOTING AND FAQS:**

Q) I put together my RIKU but he is acting like a 5 year old! What do I do?

A) He's acting like a 5 year old? Weird…umm…just find a local Authoress or person that works for K.H.M.I and get them to overwrite it. Or if you are one just overwrite it yourself. It does not cost much.

…………………………………………………………………..

Q) Help I lost the wooden sword!

A) Is that it? Look just don't look for that pathetic useless sword! It's not that great of a sword anyway. In my opinion it's a piece of junk! So as I said don't worry about it and forget it ever existed.

…………………………………………………………………..

Q) What do I do if I want the KH 2 addition of RIKU?

A) Oh…just request it when you order over the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**WARRANTY:**

**_This states that you can bring your RIKU back within 5 milliseconds of your purchase. However we will be checking for abnormal things that weren't already there._**

PLEASE ENJOY YOUR RIKU!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is ANSEM. Please check back soon and please review.


	4. Sorry, Annoncement!

I'm sorry I said that the next chappy was ANSEM but I have an announcement.

------------------------------------------------------

Dear Readers,

I know some of you favor my story so I have an offer for you. How would you like to "join" K.H.M.I? It gives very good pay. But you are probably wondering why I'm asking you? Well it's because most of my workers are lazy and don't do much. Also it's hard to understand the hard working ones. Don't ask why. Also the reason why I am asking is because some of you are saying the Manuals are getting repetitive and the reason why is because I have no time usually to do it in the mornings so I always do it at night and I usually finish around 10:00 or 11:00 pm and around that time my brain was going dead and no one was around to help! So this is why I am asking you to "join" K.H.M.I Here are a few FAQ's to tell you more about it though.

---------------------------------------------------------

**FAQ**

Q) How much does it pay?

A) It pays about 10-70 dollars. Depends on how much money I have or how hard you work.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Q) What kind of people work there and why can't you understand them?

A) I'll tell you once you are hired (hello? other people are reading this!)

……………………………………………………………………………..

Q) So why don't you write it after you get home from school/work?

A) I also have chores and dinner and homework, duh!

……………………………………………………………………………...

Q) Can I join?

A) Send your resume and after I read it I'll give you my answer.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Q) What do I have to do?

A) Sit on your butt. Gosh that is the stupidest question I have heard in this business! Hello? You WORK! W-O-R-K! You can either work on the units or help me with ideas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So thank you for reading and I hope you join my Organization. Also if you don't, buy my merchandise!

Sincerely,

Rani of Hollow Bastion


End file.
